Hudmel Brother Adventures
by theofficialseddiefan
Summary: Just a series of unrelated Furt one-shots, because Furt brotherly love is the most precious thing ever. Title subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! This is my very first Glee fanfic and I'm really excited about it! It's Pre-Nationals and pretty much just pointless Furt fluffies! I hope everything is pretty in-character and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, there would an entire episode of nothing but Klaine kisses, Hummelberry duets, and fluffy Furt moments. So, nope, don't own it yet.**

"Oh, for the love of Dolce and Cabana, Finn, hurry up!" Kurt snapped, flinging his messenger bag carelessly on his shoulder and loping gracefully down the stairs leading to the McKinley High parking lot where his Navigator waited.

Finn knew he really was in a rush when he treated anything designer like it was a paper bag. But then again, he also knew his stepbrother was only in such a rush because he was worried about missing Project Runway and was eager to call and check on Blaine after his dentist's appointment that afternoon.

"Kurt, calm down! You can always DVR your dumb show!" Finn pleaded as he lumbered after Kurt, towing all of his school things, and almost tripping twice.

Kurt simply stopped briefly at the bottom of the first staircase to roll his eyes. "If you don't get catch up in the next fifteen seconds, I'm leaving your butt here and you will walk home!" Then he promptly turned on his heel and rounded the corner to the second set of stairs.

"But Kurt-" Finn cried, though he knew it was no use. When Finn reached the bottom of the first staircase, he heard a shrill yelp and a gruff utterance of "Fag!" come around the corner. He swung around the corner just in time to see Kurt tumble down the concrete stairs and hit head with a loud _thwack! _at the bottom.

Finn spun to find the gorilla that hurt his baby brother, but upon tripping Kurt and spotting Finn the culprit had disappeared in the crowd.

Abandoning his backpack and books at the top of the stairs, he rushed down, shoving through the throng of people scurrying to their own cars.

"Kurt! Kurt, are you okay?" Finn knelt next to Kurt, gripping his brother's arm tightly.

Kurt emitted a low whine and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Kurt?" Finn noticed that Kurt was clutching the back of his head and gingerly tired to pry Kurt's fingers away. "Kurt, you have to let me see, buddy."

After a bit coaxing, Finn finally got a peek at Kurt's head. A large goose egg was quickly forming on his scalp where he had banged his head against the concrete. A swell of anger rose in Finn's stomach and he vowed to get revenge on the jock who had caused this later.

"Can you hear me, Kurt?" Finn asked gently.

Kurt's whimpering had ceased and he lay on the ground motionless for a moment, tears rimming his blue eyes, before nodding slightly.

For a second, Finn was relieved that at least Kurt was conscious and Finn could communicate with him.

He helped Kurt sit up slowly, watching him blink with both confusion and pain.

"Kurt," Finn said and his brother slowly rotated his head to look Finn in the face. "Kurt, do you remember who I am?"

Kurt blinked once and said, "Finn."

"Good. What day is it, Kurt?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Kurt thought for a moment. "I- I dunno."

Finn let out a breath of air through his nose, recognizing the tell-tale signs of a concussion.

"What were you doing before you hit your head?" Finn asked. "Can you remember?"

"I don't know, I don't know. Why don't I know, Finn?" Kurt's voice rose until it was close to shrill.

"No, Kurt, Kurt, it's all right," Finn spoke, stroking Kurt's hair away from his face in what he hoped was a calming manner. "We're gonna go home now, okay, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded slowly and attempted to push himself to his feet, but immediately stumbled, dizzy and disoriented. Finn caught him by the arm and held on until he was still.

"Kurt, I need you to put your arms around my neck."

Kurt shook his head as hard as his could without causing too much pain. "No, I can walk. I can walk, Finn."

Finn sighed. Even with a concussion Kurt was determined to be independent and as stubborn as a mule. Much to Kurt's protesting, Finn put Kurt's arms around his neck. With one hand on Kurt's back and the other hand under his knees, Finn swept Kurt up in one swift motion.

Kurt winced at the sudden movement, but after a few seconds he snuggled into Finn's chest with a tinge of a pout still on his face.

Gathering both his and Kurt's book bags as best he could, the made the trek to Kurt's shiny, black Navigator and settled Kurt into the backseat. Finn made him lay down on his side, resting his head on his book bag so he could avoid putting pressure on his bump.

After the short drive to the Hudson-Hummel house full on Kurt's complaints of a headache and Finn assuring him it would feel better soon, Finn carried Kurt into the house and laid him carefully in Kurt's bedroom.

"Don't fall asleep, Kurt. Got it?" Finn ordered. "I'll be right back."

He knew exactly how to treat a minor concussion. They were anything but rare in the locker room during football games.

Finn quickly phoned Carole and reassured that he could take care of Kurt and that she didn't need to take off of work.

Nudging the door to Kurt's room open, Finn watched as Kurt's eyelids drooped further and further closed and set aside the aspirin, glass of water, and ice pack he was carrying. "No, Kurt, you can't go to sleep yet. You have to stay awake, dude. Just for a little while and then you can sleep."

Kurt cracked open his eyes and scowled at him. "Don't tell me what to do," he snapped, though he did keep his eyes open.

Finn shrugged off his brother's moodiness; it wasn't that much different to how Kurt acted other afternoons. Finn knew not to take it too much to heart.

"Here, take these." Finn helped Kurt sit up again and handed him the aspirin tablets and water before crossing to the DVD rack in the corner of the room which held an extensive collection of Broadway musicals. He slipped RENT - Kurt's favorite - into the DVD player, settling back on the bed beside Kurt with the remote in hand.

When he had taken the pills, Kurt laid back down again and rested his head in Finn's lap, humming along to the opening credits of the movie.

Finn jumped a little in surprised, but didn't protest. Reaching across to the ice pack on the bedside table, Finn tenderly placed it against the welt on Kurt's head, apologizing when Kurt hissed in pain.

Halfway through the movie, as Finn set aside the ice pack again so Kurt's head wouldn't get too cold, he heard Kurt say in a thick, quiet voice, "Finn?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

Kurt yawned widely and asked, "Can I sleep now? Please?"

Finn grinned at how childish Kurt sounded when he was sleepy. "Since you said please. Sweet dreams, buddy." He leaned down and pecked Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt half-smiled sleepily and loosely gripped the seam of the leg of Finn's jeans. "'Night, Finn."

**I love these two so much! Adorable Furt is adorable!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm turning my one-shot into a series of unrelated one-shots, instead of having to post a new one seperately. I hope you enjoy this one though. I had fun writing it even though I don't feel that it's my best work.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Glee. **

_Knock, knock, knock._

Finn stuck his head into Kurt's room where Kurt was digging through his closet and humming under his breath.

"Hey, Kurt?" Finn said, shuffling into the room. He popped open the can of Coke in his hand. "Can I borrow the math homework that's due tomorrow?"

Kurt looked up from the two pairs of jeans he was holding. "Do you actually need to borrow it this time or are you just going to copy it again?"

"No, dude, I just need to…compare answers. Yeah, compare answers. I mean, I already did the work," Finn stammered, looking at Kurt hopefully.

Kurt stared at him through narrowed eyes for a few moments before jerking his head towards his desk. "It's in my schoolbag, in my binder."

Finn's face broke into a lopsided grin. "Awesome. Thanks, dude."

His brother shot him a dirty look, which Finn obliviously ignored, in exasperation at being called "dude" twice in a minute and a half minutes before turning back to his clothes.

When Finn retrieved the homework, he plopped down on Kurt's bed and asked, craning his head to eye several tops and sweaters, and a few pairs of pants, "So what's all this?"

Kurt hung the jeans he didn't want carefully in his closet and hung two pairs on his closet door handle. "I'm deciding what to wear tomorrow to school and on my date with Blaine," he said, turning to choose a top.

Kurt swiftly marched over to Finn and yanked a sweater from underneath him. "Finn, don't sit on that! It's a designer, for the love of Gaga!"

As Finn scrambled out of the way, his almost-full can of soda slipped through his fingers - and right onto Kurt's shirt. Gaping at the mess, Finn leapt from the bed and began backing towards the door. "Oh, Kurt, buddy, I am _so_-"

Kurt rounded on him, his face red and eyes shining with rage. "Oh. My. God. Oh, my God! Finn, do you see what you did? That cost me half of the money I earned working in the garage last summer!" Kurt shrieked.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Finn promised profusely.

Stooping down, Kurt grabbed the can and mercilessly showered Finn with the remaining soda before chunking the can towards his brother as well.

"Dude! What the crap!" Finn shouted, shaking droplets of soda from his fingers like a dog. "I said sorry! And it was your fault, anyway! If you wouldn't have freaked out-"

"Well, I wouldn't have freaked out if you watched where you sat!"

They stood, hands clenched, and glared at one another for a long moment before bolting for the door.

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

Pushing and shoving, clawing and biting, both boys tumbled down the stairs, fighting ruthlessly to stay ahead of each other.

When Kurt would slip in front of Finn, Finn would snatch him up from behind and push him back. If Finn shoved in front of Kurt, Kurt would slip under his arms or leap on Finn's back until he turned just enough that Kurt could get past.

Finn stumbled into the joined living/dining room where Burt had jumped up from the couch where he was watching a game. Carole poked her head out of the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. Kurt skidded in behind Finn, shoving away from him roughly before smoothing down his own hair.

"Boys, what's going on?" Carole asked slowly.

"Kurt poured pop on me!"

"Because he ruined my _new_ Armani sweater!" Kurt held up the stained sweater clutched in his hand.

Like a time-bomb, the two brothers exploded into a mess of incoherent arguing until Kurt released a frustrated "Ugh!" and stomped upstairs.

Burt and Carole shared a half-amused look and turned to Finn. "Finn, go say your sorry to Kurt," Burt said, gesturing towards the staircase.

"No, I'm not talking to him!" Kurt shouted down to them.

"Oh, yeah?" Finn yelled back. "I'm not talking to you either!"

"You just did, genius!" Kurt retorted

"Well, so did you!"

"Would you _shut up _already?"

"Kurt, get down here and apologize to your brother. Now," Burt called, arms folded across his chest.

Kurt stalked down the stairs with an echoing sigh. When he stood in front of Finn, Kurt lifted his eyes to glare at him and huffed, "Sorry."

"For what?" prodded Carole gently.

"For pouring Coke all over you," Kurt said shortly.

After a few moments of expectant silence Burt prompted, "Finn?"

Finn's head lowered and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Mumphhmmph" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Kurt, smug that Finn would have to repeat what was obviously a very reluctant apology, asked.

The taller boy shuffled his feet on the hardwood floor, glanced at Kurt's icy face with pitiful puppy eyes, and opened his mouth wider. "I said, "Sorry for ruining your "Harmony" sweater," he mumbled, ignoring Kurt's muttering of "Armani, you oaf." "And for trying to copy your math homework."

"Thank you, boys," Carole said.

"Kurt, we'll get you a new "Harmony" sweater, all right?"

"Armani, honey," Carole interjected, patting his hand.

With a glance to his wife, Burt said, "Armani? Armani. Yeah, we'll get you a new one. Finn, you'll work in the shop until you can pay for it."

Finn's head shot up and he opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when Carole sent him a pointed glare.

"And Kurt, I want you to get those stains out of Finn's shirt and you'll be in charge of his laundry for the next month. That includes folding."

"But Dad-!" Kurt protested.

"No buts," Carole said firmly. "Now go wash up. Dinner's ready."

...

Later in the evening when the family was gathered in the living room to watch television, Finn and Kurt sat on opposite ends of the couch, putting as much distance between themselves as possible without sitting on the couch arms. Kurt was flipping through the month's issue of Vogue and Finn was slowly falling asleep in the middle of inhaling an ungodly-sized piece of cake.

After a while, Burt and Carole excused themselves to bed and as they climbed the stairs, Carole whispered to her husband, "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Turning back, they watched as Finn shifted and scooted in his sleep until his head was resting on Kurt's shoulder. For a heartbeat, Kurt stiffened angrily, then relaxed. He smoothed his brother's hair back from his forehead and smiled softly at his loud snoring.

Burt smiled and kissed Carole's cheek. "I'm sure they'll be just fine, sweetie."

After the two meandered up the stairs and into bed, Kurt nudged Finn gently. "Finn?"

"Mmm?" Finn replied sleepily.

There was a pause and an intake of breath. "I really am sorry. I know I can be an enormous drama queen a lot of the time - and a fabulous one, at that - but I do appreciate having you as my brother, okay?"

"It's cool, dude. It wouldn't be any fun if you didn't go all diva-mode on me when I leave my underwear in the bathroom, or when I don't wake up on time and we're almost late for school, or explode the microwave doing "experiments" on your hair stuff," Finn rambled, opening his eyes, but not moving his head away. After a few moments he added quietly, "And I'm sorry I'm so clumsy and stupid that I didn't see your sweater before I sat on it and spilled Coke all over it."

"Well, you've certainly got the clumsy part right," Kurt teased with a chuckle. "But you're not stupid. Maybe a little…scatterbrained sometimes, but never stupid, no matter how many times I insist it. And, yes, you could stand to be just a tad more observant and learn to think before you act, but the sweater isn't _that_ big of deal. Especially considering that _you're_ paying for a new one."

Finn grinned and ruffled Kurt's hair, springing out of reach as Kurt squeaked in indignation and tried to smack him.

Once his hair was back in place, Kurt turned back to perusing his magazine and said, "Speaking of you paying for my sweater, I suggest we trade punishments. Without Dad and Carole knowing, of course. Don't worry, _I'll_ figure something out, seeing as you're about as clever and sneaky as a rhinoceros." He turned a thin magazine page. "I have a feeling you don't want to work in the shop as much as I don't want to touch your filthy underwear."

"A year ago, you would have paid money to get your hands on my underwear." Finn smirked as Kurt kicked him in the side. "Deal, dude," Finn said. "But first, you gotta teach me how to turn on the washing machine."

Kurt masked an amused smile and sighed patronizingly. "How do I even live with you?"

"You know you love me."

"That I do, Frankenteen, that I do."

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
